


W

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 两周年庆贺。





	W

**Author's Note:**

> 两周年庆贺。

**·waist**  
出席活动时被安排站在南太铉身旁，宋闵浩并不知这是好事，还是坏事。  
他总想习惯地把手搭在南太铉腰上。然后下移，习惯地在他敏感的腰窝处徘徊。最后习惯地滑落至腰部下方的缝隙之中。  
  
 **·wake**  
可供宋闵浩使用的、叫醒南太铉的方式有很多种。  
掀起被子、挠痒痒、放歌，普通的方式。  
耳语、揉发、亲吻、爱抚，总算有点情趣。  
但今晨，他在南太铉身旁赤裸着醒来，决定换另一种方式。  
缓慢地进入。  
——绝对没有比这更高效的唤醒人的方式了。  
  
 **·wallet**  
盯着显示屏上的total price，南太铉拿出宋闵浩的钱包——他的钱包丢了，来便利店前借来了宋闵浩的。  
取出钞票时，他发现宋闵浩在钱包夹层里放的全团的合照后还藏着一张照片——他俩的接吻照。  
他想起自己的钱包里也放着这么一张合照，但比宋闵浩钱包里的那张更为……甜蜜。  
  
赤裸着接吻。  
鲜明的在锁骨处和脖子上的痕迹。  
  
南太铉憋红了脸，祈祷着钱包不会被粉丝捡到。  
  
 **·wank** （——其实wank是给自己吧？…）  
谁提议要玩捉迷藏的？  
结果宋闵浩与南太铉巧合地一起躲进一个不算太大的衣柜。  
头部的距离大概只有二十厘米，只需一点点前倾，嘴唇就能触碰得到。  
手不知道要往哪儿放，没有多余的空间。  
而且，好热。  
  
宋闵浩朝对面挑眉，拉下南太铉的丹宁裤，南太铉也拉下对方的。  
他们默契地挨近对方，接吻，目的是堵住彼此接下来的喘息。  
然后手圈住了对方的性器，来回运动。  
  
 **·want**  
为了填歌词的需要，南太铉去翻阅词典。  
无意间瞄到旁边一页上“want”的词义，有一个是“feel sexual desire”，“feel sexual desire for sb”。  
他过头，对身后的宋闵浩说：“I want you.”  
  
“我也一直想要你。”宋闵浩笑着说。  
  
——他当然知道“want”的那个词义。  
  
 **·warm**  
和宋闵浩在一起的时刻，南太铉感觉到很温暖。  
他的口腔的温度，他的怀抱的温度，他的被窝的温度，共浴时泡澡水的温度。  
  
宋闵浩也是。和南太铉在一起，他感觉很温暖。  
不只是对方带来的元气和能量一直让自己的心暖暖的，也不只是熬夜工作时来自对方的亲手调制的热咖啡。  
还有他体内的温度。  
  
每一次进入时，宋闵浩总感觉他的那玩意儿像在被对方粉红的软肉不留缝隙地温暖地拥抱。  
就像他偶尔情绪低落时，南太铉把他搂在温暖的怀里一样。  
  
 **·warn**  
“喂，南太铉，我警告你，不准再在巡演上脱衣服啦，所有粉丝都看到了你的肉体。”  
“别人难得看到一次，而你是天天能看到，请宽容一下。”  
“好吧，算我善良，收回警告。”  
  
 **·warp speed（即Star Trek里的曲速飞行）**  
宋闵浩打了一通电话给正在东京应邀参加时装周的南太铉，说他很想他。  
“希望你能拥有一架进取号。”  
“……我又不像你一样格外想要星际航行。干嘛？”  
“这样，你就能使用曲速飞行快速地回到我的身边。”  
“东京至首尔并不远哪，明明坐飞机只需……”  
“可是一想到能够见到你，一秒钟也漫长如一年，让我不想等待。”  
  
 **·wax, whip, wet, whimper**  
腰部刚刚被宋闵浩圈住，对方的嘴唇跟随着朝南太铉的耳廓压来。  
“鞭子和滴蜡，可以吗？”  
内心期待着却也不确定自己是否能承受得了，所以南太铉选择咬着牙保持沉默。  
“不说话吗？”  
仍旧无声。  
拉开南太铉的外裤，宋闵浩的手往裤内探入。  
“我就把你这里的湿润当作是……给我的默许。”食指与中指隔着布料缓慢摩擦顶端。  
他再咬了一下南太铉的耳垂。  
“I'm gonna make you whimper tonight.”  
  
 **·wizard, whirlpool**  
宋闵浩认为南太铉是一名男巫，轻易地就将他迷惑。  
南太铉认为宋闵浩如一个漩涡，一旦坠入其中就难以逃开。  
  
 **·winter**  
温度变为负值的寒冬，宋闵浩点了一杯冰咖啡。  
完全喝不下，他只能再三哀求南太铉给他喝一口热可可。  
“真是蠢蛋。”南太铉嫌弃。  
“只是故意装傻，然后喝你的可可，与你间接接吻。”  
“就是蠢蛋，还要找理由。”  
“都说了只是故意这么做、想和你间接接吻。”  
南太铉不信。  
他掐了掐宋闵浩的腰。  
“要接吻的话，直接就好，要间接干什么？蠢蛋。”  
  
 **·wind**  
他抱怨昨晚没有把窗关紧，于是风一直从缝隙钻入室内，冷气直往他赤裸的背部上袭去。  
一大早就被冷醒，但还想赖床。  
于是，整个身子——包括头部——都缩进了被子里。  
他睁眼，看到了对面一直散发着热气的、同样赤裸的身体。  
以及……  
  
南太铉的头立刻钻出被窝。  
“你也看到了我一大早需要什么了吧？”  
原来宋闵浩比他更早地醒来了。  
  
 **·wiped out**  
两人在一起时总是精疲力竭。  
练舞，录音，排练，演唱会，熬夜写歌。  
做爱。  
  
 **·weight**  
即使南太铉不说，甚至有意隐瞒，宋闵浩还是能感觉得到对方的体重有在减少。  
毕竟每晚都抱着对方睡觉，哪里缺了点肉肯定能察觉得到。  
所以，他今晚买了好多肉给南太铉。  
“为了我的幸福着想，请你还是留点肉，好吗？”  
——好啦好啦。  
  
 **·worthy, whole, world**  
南太铉有时候会心情低落与自卑，认为自己新写的歌很差劲，甚至觉得把那些差劲的——当然，只是他一个人认为——作品呈现给他们的粉丝，辜负了粉丝的期望。  
  
“你整个人啊，一直都很努力，而且把所有事都做到自己能力允许范围内的最好。  
“不存在你辜负了粉丝的期望这一说。我们值得去喜欢你，你也值得拥有这个全世界的喜爱——当然，也包括我的。”  
宋闵浩这么安慰，然后拍拍南太铉的臀部，让他去散步和散心。  
  
南太铉想，若是宋闵浩说出一句“你是我的全世界”，那么他的心情会恢复得更快。  
  
宋闵浩三思，“你是我的全世界”这句话，还是留到以后求婚时再说吧。  
  
 **·white**  
乳白色的液体喷溅在宋闵浩的白衬衫与南太铉白皙的腹部上。  
  
 **·win, winner**  
“不需要与他人竞争，你早就赢得了我的心。  
“你是我的全世界。  
“如此优秀，你是我心中永远的winner。”


End file.
